cyborgkurochanfandomcom-20200214-history
Guruguru Kuro-chan
is the opening theme of Cyborg Kuro-chan. It was written, performed and composited by Lady Q, with M. Kamishiro doing the arrangement. Lyrics TV Version Japanese= Y0!Y0!Y0! 史上最強サイボーグ クロちゃん またまた登場 ミーくん、マタタビ、コタロー Come follow me パワフル クロちゃん いってみよー！ あっちもこっちもトラブルブルブル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー 完全無欠のパワフルプルプル くるくるハー くるくるマー あっちもこっちもトラブルブルブル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー ネコネコクロちゃんパワフルプルプル カッチョイ〜〜〜!! Hey go! 今日もまたまた出動 結構 ネコ これなかなか強いぞ Hey yo! せーのでコケて ごあいきょう 先頭はクロちゃん あいョ〜〜〜 正義のパーンチ say ho! もいっちょキーック say ho! People are you ready? Pow! オーライ！もう１回 クロちゃん今日も無敵pow! オーライ！ だからみんなも だからみんなも なーんかさみしい時 なーんか困った時 ヤツの名前を呼んでみよう だけど！ あっちもこっちもトラブルブルブル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー 完全無欠のパワフルプルプル くるくるハー くるくるマー あっちもこっちもトラブルブルブル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー ネコネコクロちゃんパワフルプルプル くるくるハー くるくるマー いつでもどこでも笑ってスルスル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー 涙をふいてもちょっぴりウルウル くるくるハー くるくるマー でも！ 明日に向かって前進あるのみ くるくるくるくるくるくるくるくる 黒ネコ クロちゃん発進だー!! |-|Romanji= YO! YO! YO! Shijyou saikyou SAIBOUGU KURO-chan mata mata toujyou MII-kun, MATATABI, KUTAROU Come follow me PAWAFURU KURO-chan, ittemiyou! acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU-BURU-BURU guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa kanzen muketsu no PAWAFURU-FURU-FURU kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU-BURU-BURU guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa NEKO NEKO KURO-chan PAWAFURU-FURU-FURU KACCHOI~~~!! Hey go! Kyou mo mata mata shutsudou kekkou NEKO kore nakanaka tsuyoi zo Hey yo! SEE no de KOKE te goaikyou sentou wa KURO-chan ai yo~~~ seigi no PAANCHI say ho! moiccho KIKKU say ho! People are you ready? pow! OURAI! mou ikkai KURO-chan kyou mo muteki pow! OURAI! dakara minna mo dakara minna mo naanka samishii toki naanka komatta toki YATSU no namae o yonde miyou dakedo! acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU-BURU-BURU guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa kanzen muketsu no PAWAFURU-FURU-FURU kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU-BURU-BURU guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa NEKO NEKO KURO-chan PAWAFURU-FURU-FURU kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA itsu demo doko demo waratte SURU SURU guruguru YAA guruguru NYAA namida o fuite mo choppiri URU URU kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA demo! ashita ni mukatte zenshin aru nomi kurukurukurukurukurukurukurukuru kuro NEKO KURO-chan hashin daa!! |-|English=Insert if available Full Version Japanese= Y0!Y0!Y0! 史上最強サイボーグ クロちゃん またまた登場 ミーくん、マタタビ、コタロー Come follow me パワフル クロちゃん いってみよー！ あっちもこっちもトラブルブルブル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー 完全無欠のパワフルプルプル くるくるハー くるくるマー あっちもこっちもトラブルブルブル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー ネコネコクロちゃんパワフルプルプル カッチョイ〜〜〜!! Hey go! 今日もまたまた出動 結構 ネコ これなかなか強いぞ Hey yo! せーのでコケて ごあいきょう 先頭はクロちゃん あいョ〜〜〜 正義のパーンチ say ho! もいっちょキーック say ho! PeoPle are you ready? Pow! オーライ！もう１回 クロちゃん今日も無敵pow! オーライ！ だからみんなも だからみんなも なーんかさみしい時 なーんか困った時 ヤツの名前を呼んでみよう だけど！ あっちもこっちもトラブルブルブル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー 完全無欠のパワフルプルプル くるくるハー くるくるマー いつでもどこでも笑ってスルスル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー 涙をふいてもちょっぴりウルウル でもへっちゃらー Hey go! 明日はどこまで行こう 迷路を右また左へ「えっほ!!」 Hey yo! みんなの兄貴さクロちゃん 敵をたおすぞ エイエイオー！ 勇気のチョーップ say ho! ミサイルバーン say ho! PeoPle are you ready? Pow! オーライ！もう１回 クロちゃん今日も無敵 pow! オーライ！ だからみんなも だからみんなも なーんか うれしい時 なーんか 楽しい時 ヤツと一緒に歌っちゃおう Hey! 元気におっきくなろうーよスクスク ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー ボクたちいつでもニコニコクスクス くるくるハー くるくるマー あれなに？これなに？おりこーふむふむ ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー 楽しく歌って踊ってくるくる くるくるハー くるくるマー いつでもどこでも笑ってスルスル ぐるぐるヤー ぐるぐるニャー 涙をふいてもちょっぴりウルウル くるくるハー くるくるマー でも！ 明日に向かって前進あるのみ くるくるくるくるくるくるくるくる 黒ネコ クロちゃん発進だー!! |-|Romanji= YO! YO! YO! Shijyou saikyou SAIBOUGU KURO-chan mata mata toujyou MII-kun, MATATABI, KUTAROU Come follow me PAWAFURU KURO-chan, ittemiyou! acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU-BURU-BURU guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa kanzen muketsu no PAWAFURU-FURU-FURU kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU-BURU-BURU guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa NEKO NEKO KURO-chan PAWAFURU-FURU-FURU KACCHOI~~~!! Hey go! Kyou mo mata mata shutsudou kekkou NEKO kore nakanaka tsuyoi zo Hey yo! SEE no de KOKE te goaikyou sentou wa KURO-chan ai yo~~~ seigi no PAANCHI say ho! moiccho KIKKU say ho! People are you ready? pow! OURAI! mou ikkai KURO-chan kyou mo muteki pow! OURAI! dakara minna mo dakara minna mo naanka samishii toki naanka komatta toki YATSU no namae o yonde miyou dakedo! acchi mo kocchi mo TORABURU-BURU-BURU guruguru yaa guruguru niyaa kanzen muketsu no PAWAFURU-FURU-FURU kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA itsudemo doko demo waratte SURU SURU guruguru yaa guruguru nyaa namida o fuite mo choppiri URU URU demo heccharaa Hey go! ashita wa doko made ikou meiro o migi mata hidari e ehho!! Hey yo! minna no aniki sa KURO-chan teki o taosuzo EIEIOU! yuuki no CHOPPU say ho! MISAIRU PAAN say ho! People are you ready? pow! OUIRA! mou ikkai KURO-chan kyou mo muteki pow! OUIRA! dakara minna mo dakara minna mo naanka ureshii toki naanka tanoshii toki YATSU to issho ni utacchaou Hey! genki ni okkiku narouu yo SUKU SUKU guruguru YAA guruguru NYAA BOKU-tachi itsudemo NIKO NIKO KUSU KUSU kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA are nani? kore nani? orikou fumu fumu kurukuru YAA kurukuru NYAA tanoshiku utatte odotte kurukuru kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA itsu demo doko demo waratte SURU SURU guruguru YAA guruguru NYAA namida o fuite mo choppiri URU URU kurukuru HAA kurukuru MAA demo! ashita ni mukatte zenshin aru nomi kurukurukurukurukurukurukurukuru kuro NEKO KURO-chan hashin daa!! |-|English=Insert if available Category:Music